(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination type of floating cylinder for swimming and storing articles or the like, and in particular, a floating cylinder of various combination structures for swimming, or swimming-training, or storing articles, belongings or the like of the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Swimming is a popular exercise, which does not require expensive equipment or location and does not restrict to age limits. However, in learning swimming, a plurality of training devices, for instance a life-ring, a life-vest, a floating board may be provided, but these devices do not suit everyone with different physical weight and size. Thus, the function of these devices, or the result of swimming training by using these devices is very limited. For instance, in learning or water stroking by hands, the legs and the lower part of the body has to be kept afloat with a floating device, and the floating device must be suitably for every individual. However, the conventional life-ring, life-vest and floating board are of fixed floatation force and there are not suitable for every one of different physical size and weight. If the floatation force is to be adjusted to suit a particular person, an additional life-ring, life-vest of floating board with extra floatation force has to be used. Thus, it is not convenient for the user. If the riser only considers the floatation force of the floating device, the drawback of the floating device may pose another problem, and the user may lose interest in learning how to swim. Thus, it is a need to provide a device where the floatation force can be adjusted depending on the physical size or weight of the user.
Additionally, other than the floatation force of the floating device being non-adjustable, the floating device also does not allow the user to hold the floating device in a convenient way. The conventional floating device cannot be easily held or cannot be held with the legs of the users. In other words, the floating device may be easily dislocated or slipped off from the user. To solve this problem, a cable or a fixing strap is used to tie to the legs or hands of the user. But this will cause the hands or legs being clumsy and the balancing of the user while swimming may be affected. Consequently, the user may have an inaccurate swimming style. Other drawback of the conventional floating device is that belongings of the users, such as wallet, spectables, watch, T-shirt, jewelry cannot be kept while swimming, and it may not be convenient if the conventional floating device is to be used in a river or waters where there is no deposit box to keep the belongings of the swimmers.